ADN YM, merci Oz
by Catirella
Summary: [ARC «ADN YM» … 1] Cadeau pour la Fête des mères… Une maman ! Il en a tellement rêvé. Mais là il y a changement de donne ! … YAOI… Si si ! c’est possible. Tous est possible dans le monde de la fiction !


Titre : ADN YM, merci Oz

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : One Shot (Court)… Une journée très spéciale…

Hlo, béta de Catirella :

_C'est magnifique Cat… ça donne envie d'avoir des enfants et de crier : Vive ma maman !_

Note de l'auteur :

**Pour une journée très spéciale en ce dimanche du 28 mai 2006… **

**Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.**

_(Ecrit il y a plusieurs semaines)_

♥♥♥♥♥♥

**De Gros Bisous à vous tous et encore plus aux mamans et futurs mamans dans un avenir proche et lointain…**

**Bonne lecture…** **Catirella

* * *

**

**ADN YM, merci Oz**

**

* * *

**

Un dimanche matin, dans une année AC, en plein guerre contre Oz.

Trois des G-boys sont en mission.

Deux sont restés à la planque actuelle

Les circonstances veulent que l'un d'eux ne soit jamais seul.

Il est assis dans un rocking-chair à regarder par la fenêtre en pensant à elle.

_A quoi ressembles-tu ? _

_Sais-tu seulement que tu as un fils ? _

_Es-tu encore en vie ?_

_Chaque jour qui passe je pense à toi ! Toi qui m'a donné la vie et que je ne connais pas. Petit, je t'imaginais avec les mêmes yeux que moi, le même sourire, les mêmes cheveux… Mais peut-être que nous ne nous ressemblons pas. Peut-être nous sommes nous déjà croisés sans savoir ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre._

_M'a-t-on arraché à toi ? Es-tu morte en me donnant la vie ? Tant de questions qui resteront à jamais sans réponse. _

_Lorsque je ferme les yeux en pensant à toi, je te vois me sourire et mon cœur bat plus vite. J'ai l'impression de sentir ta main caresser mes cheveux et de sentir tes lèvres, dans un frôlement, embrasser ma joue._

_Je t'ai tellement cherchée… Mais aucune trace de toi ! … Où es-tu ? … Ma vie serait différente si nous n'avions jamais été séparés. Je serais peut-être étudiant avec des frères et sœurs. Mous vivrions peut-être dans une belle maison entourée de fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres. _

_Mais aussi…_

_Je ne les aurais jamais rencontrés. Eux, qui sont mes amis, mes frères d'arme, ma famille._

_Et lui pour qui je tremble en ce moment._

_Maman !_

_Tu me manques tant !_

_J'aimerais que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour me rassurer._

_J'ai peur de l'avenir._

_Serais-je à la hauteur ?_

_Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'allais vivre un moment comme celui de ces derniers mois, je lui aurais bien ri au nez, moi le tueur parfait._

_Et oui ! Ton fils est un pilote de Gundam. Les armes blanches n'ont aucun secret pour moi et je tue dans un silence absolu._

_Mais Oz, sans vraiment le vouloir, m'a fait un magnifique cadeau. Ou plutôt ! Il nous a fait un magnifique cadeau. Que tout homme rêve d'avoir dans sa vie. Peut-être pas aussi jeune que nous, mais grâce à toi, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers. _

_Outch ! Ça commence…_

_Maman ! En cette journée de fête des mères, où que tu sois, je t'embrasse très fort et tu resteras à tout jamais dons mon cœur même si je ne te connais pas. Car je vais bientôt donner la vie moi aussi._

_Je t'aime maman. _

« WUFEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… »

Wufei arrive aussi vite qu'il le peut.

« Quoi ? »

Duo le regarde dans un calme que le pilote du Nataku ne lui connaissait pas.

« Ils doivent revenir ! Le travaille commence. »

« Par tous les dieux ! Je les rappelle tout de suite et Sally aussi… »

Wufei s'éloigne pour redescendre au salon mais se retourne vers Duo qui caresse son ventre rond en souriant.

« Duo ! »

« Hn ? »

Wufei sourit. La progéniture qu'il porte l'a déjà contaminé.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui… Je vais bientôt être plus au moins maman ! »

En moins de deux heures, ils sont tous les trois revenus et ont pris Sally au passage, qui se trouvait trop loin d'eux. Ils arrivent avec 3 semaines d'avances. Cela arrive souvent quand il y a deux bébés.

Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans la maison, les hurlements de Duo retentissent. Heero devient blême et se précipite au premier, suivi de près par Sally ainsi que de Quatre et Trowa.

Wufei est à ses côtés mais la douleur est trop forte.

Duo est trempé de sueur et souffre énormément. Sally doit faire vite. Une césarienne bien sûr. Elle veut faire sortir Heero, il refuse. C'est Quatre qui l'assistera, tout était prévu depuis des mois.

Duo supplie du regard Heero pour qu'il sorte. Il ne veut pas qu'il le voit mourir, si les choses tournent mal.

Dans un soupir, Heero s'incline et embrasse Duo une dernière fois sur les lèvres avant de suivre Wufei et Trowa qui essayaient vainement de lui faire quitter la chambre.

Puis plus rien. Aucun bruit…

Heero, Trowa et Wufei sont dans une attente qui leur parait durer depuis des siècles.

Mais très vite, un premier cri retentit. Le premier bébé est sorti. Le suivant ne tarde pas. Et 20 minutes plus tard, Quatre vient les chercher pour qu'ils puissent voir les deux petites merveilles.

Heero pleure de joie devant ses filles. Deux belles petites filles aux joues toutes roses, dorment l'une à côté de l'autre, avec à leur poignet un petit bracelet en plastique avec noté dessus les nombres 1 et 2. Ordre d'arrivée des fausses jumelles.

Sally est toujours auprès de Duo qui dort encore. Heero laisse les trois autres avec les deux petites Yuy Maxwell. Il va près de Duo et pose sa joue sur sa main droite qui repose près de son corps. Duo est pâle. Sally le rasure. Tout s'est bien passé, il devrait reprendre connaissance dans une bonne demi-heure.

Oz et ses expériences… Un peu plus de 8 mois plus tôt, Heero et Duo avaient été faits prisonniers durant 3 semaines.

Ils ont été plus drogués que torturés pendant ce séjour forcé dans la même cellule pour nos deux pilotes.

Sans leur consentement, ils leur avaient pris de leur sperme et l'avaient génétiquement mélangé pour n'en faire qu'un. Deux réussites et deux implantations dans des ovocytes réimplantés en Duo qui avait été choisi, plus par punition pour avoir essayé de s'enfuir lors d'un interrogatoire. Ce qui lui avait valu une première punition sous le regard d'Heero pour qu'il voit ce qu'il en coûtait de vouloir leur fausser compagnie.

Duo n'avait pas pleuré, mais n'avait pas pu retenir ses cris jusqu'à la fin de celle-ci.

Treize avait appliqué la sentence lui-même et avait pris un plaisir sadique à le fouetter jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

Heero était dans une colère noire et impuissant. Les cris de Duo lui transperçaient le cœur. Il prit conscience que le natté était plus qu'un simple compagnon d'arme, plus qu'un ami… Il l'aimait… Et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à se place. Il l'avait même hurlé à Treize, mais celui-ci avait fait la sourde oreille.

Cette nuit-là, Duo avait gémi de douleur, le dos en sang, agrippé au spandex d'Heero. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de celui-ci, qui lui caressait les cheveux en lui nettoyant le dos avec un linge propre et de l'eau.

Oz ne voulait pas non plus que le sujet choisi meurt avant exploitation. Trois jours plus tard, il fut emmené de force pour l'implantation des deux futurs embryons et Heero battu à coup de matraque pour s'être interposé. Une semaine encore et trois Gundam sont venus les délivrer et détruire la base. Treize avait pris la fuite.

Trois semaines plus tard, premier symptôme pour Duo et première inquiétude pour Heero qui avait avoué son amour à celui-ci le lendemain de la séance avec le fouet. Duo voulait qu'il tente sa chance pour s'enfuir en le laissant. Il l'aurait couvert, trop faible pour le suivre.

Heero lui avait alors hurlé dessus qu'il était hors de question qu'il abandonne. Qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il subisse la colère de Treize pour son évasion, si celle-ci avait réussi. Il l'aimait trop pour cela…

Le mot « aimer » avait été dit et Duo n'avait pu retenir des larmes de joie, en se laissant aller contre le torse d'Heero qui ne le prit pas dans ses bras pour ne pas plus faire encore plus mal au dos.

Duo attendait ce moment depuis leur première rencontre, mais n'avait eu droit qu'à des « Baka » jour après jour.

Donc après une semaine de vomissements, Duo est emmené de force par Heero et les trois autres auprès de Sally

L'annonce met tout le monde en état de choc.

Encore plus lorsqu'ils apprennent après diverses analyses qu'il y a deux bébés et deux pères. Une nouvelle technique permet au troisième mois de grossesse de savoir avec certitude grâce au code ADN qui est le père et là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero perdit connaissance. Il était avec Duo le père des deux bébés que son ange portait.

Ce soir-là, Heero fit l'amour à Duo pour la première fois.

Maintenant, elles sont là. Duo a été protégé par quatre pilotes de Gundam. Un futur papa et trois futurs tontons.

Il ouvre enfin les yeux et grimace de douleur. Sally ne le laisse pas plus souffrir et lui injecte une dose de morphine.

Duo regarde Heero qui le contemple, puis vient l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Duo lui rend son baiser qui est doux.

« Elles sont magnifiques mon amour ! C'est le plus beau cadeaux qu'Oz ait pu nous faire. »

Duo est encore faible. Dans un murmure il demande :

« Je peux les voire ? »

« Bien sûr mon ange. »

Heero va prendre dans ses bras leur fille n°2. Quatre a pris n°1.

Pendant ce temps, Wufei et Trowa le mettent en position semi-assise. Une fois fait, Sally lui remet la couette correctement.

Ses deux filles lui sont déposées au creux de ses bras et, lorsqu'il voit enfin ses deux magnifiques petites filles, il fond en larmes. Heero, qui avait pris place sur le lit à ses côtés, l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

Wufei ne peut plus attendre et pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis qu'il sait que ce sont des filles.

« Alors maman ! Quels prénoms vont-elles porter ces deux petites merveilles ? »

Heero regarde Duo dont les larmes coulent un peu moins.

« Heechan, je n'ai pas vu leurs yeux ! »

Heero lui sourit et l'embrasse sur la tempe.

« Pour notre : petite n° 1, à la vue de la couleur de ses petits cheveux couleur miel et des yeux bleus cobalts d'après Quatre, portera le prénom de Shara ; et pour la petite n° 2, où là j'ai pu voir de beaux petits yeux comme la maman… »

« Heechan ! J'ai déjà Feifei qui m'appelle maman ! »

« Maxwell ! Assume ton statu d'onna ! »

Duo reprend quelques couleurs et tout le monde sourit.

« Je t'aime mon ange… Pour moi tu es un homme, même avec tes sublimes cheveux longs… Donc, je disais que notre petite aux yeux améthystes et aux cheveux bruns, s'appellera Clara. »

Tout le monde présent les félicita. Duo donna des signes de fatigue. Les deux puces, pour un repos plus que mérité du papa, qui avait été une maman durant le temps de la grossesse, quittèrent la chambre pour aller dans celle jute à coté aménagée à cet effet depuis deux semaines. La planque actuelle était plus que sûr et plus que protégée.

Heero resté seul avec Duo, lui donna un écrin de couleur rouge.

Duo regarde Heero sans comprendre.

« Bonne fête des mères mon amour ! Je me doutais que tu allais les mettre au monde ce jour-là. Je ne voulais pas partir ce matin ! »

Duo lui sourit et ouvre son cadeau pour la fête des mamans.

Un magnifique bracelet en or avec leurs initiales entrelacées entre chaque maille de bracelet.

« Heechan ! Il est magnifique ! »

« Moins que toi chichihaha.(1) »

Puis Heero embrasse Duo qui s'endort dès la fin du baiser.

Il vient de vivre la plus belle fête des mères de sa vie. Car, grâce à celle qu'il n'a jamais connu, il a pu lui aussi donner la vie en cette journée où toutes les mamans sont à l'honneur.

_**Fin**_

♥♥♥♥♥♥

**BONNE FÊTE DES MERES**

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Je souhaite une bonne fêtes à toutes les mamans en cette journée très spéciale pour nous !_

_Si ma fille l'oublie, je l'expédie au Japon !_

_La chatte ! Faut même pas y compter !_

_BISOUS A TOUT LE MONDE_

_**Catirella**_

1 – chichihaha : père et mère … Toujours d'après le net (Dictionnaire français-japonais_) (Hé bien, j'ai appris un mot,là !) _… Si j'ai fait une boulette, pas tuer l'auteur mais le net ! Kikou, Catirella


End file.
